


Santa Bob

by ladydragon76



Series: Love Bug [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: bob, character: megatron, character: sunstreaker, genre: fluff, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> That Yuletide spirit has spread to the <i>Lost Light</i>.  Bob’s a Good Boy and is going to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Bob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Love Bug  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bob  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** An anon sent to DracoQueen22, and it bunnehed me hard cuz, dude, Bob! So with Draco’s blessing, here’s some Bob for Yule! \oOOo/

It was a ridiculous Earth custom, and really, Megatron had no idea why he was doing this. It would be anonymous, so it’s not like it would buy him favor amongst the crew. He had the idea, however, and there was nothing else going on, so why not?

“I am trusting that you understand more than you can emote back,” Megatron said as he crouched in front of the insecticon. Bob’s antennae waggled a bit, but the red hat stayed in place on his head, the bell by the white puff ball at the tip jingling merrily. “If you can recall the Valentine’s celebration, this is similar. Do you remember taking messages and gifts around the ship?”

Bob’s optics lit up and his aft waggled. It was enough to make the bell jingle again, and Megatron figured that was answer enough. He dragged the red sack forward so it was between Bob and himself and opened the drawstring top to show the insecticon the brightly wrapped little boxes within. They were simple treats, and each little box had a red and white rust stick tied on with a bow.

“There are enough for everyone,” Megatron said, finger pointing into the sack as Bob leaned up to peer into it. “Just one per mech. Deliver them all, then come back to me for your paym- your treats.” He reached into his subspace and held out a gelled confection he had noticed Bob preferred to many others. “Can you do it?”

The little fingers on Bob’s secondary hands wriggled and twitched, and he reached out to take the goodie. Megatron passed it over with an amused grin.

“More where that came from, but only after you deliver one box to each of the crew members. Understand?”

Bob chirped, shoved the goodie into his mouth, then those dexterous little hands reached out and grasped the ends of the gold rope that made up the drawstring of the sack. Megatron watched, ready to assist, but the insecticon seemed to understand perfectly.

“You were on Earth for a while, weren’t you?” He asked, helm tilting as Bob chirruped at him and managed to settle the bag of gifts on his back without struggle. Megatron chuckled and reached out to scritch the base of an antenna. “Excellent, Bob. Good boy. Now get to work.”

~

Bob trundled into the feeding center at the time it was most busy, the bell on his hat jingling, though it was almost impossible to hear under the noise his hive members were making. He looked around and spotted his master first. Sunstreaker had relaxed quite a bit since the last time Bob was a delivery bug. He didn’t worry or chase after Bob if he wandered off anymore. Ultra Magnus did not fuss either, and since Bob always returned to the den for sleep, and no one would hurt him, he came and went as he liked for the most part. Bob decided his master could be the first to get a gift from their hive leader -he was a good master- and went over to his table.

“Hey, Bug,” Sunstreaker began, then stopped as he looked down and saw the hat and bag. “Uh… Who put you up to this?”

Bob chirred his answer.

“What’s with the hat?” Skids asked, leaning to the side to see around the table.

“Earth custom,” Sunstreaker said. “Looks like Bob’s been enlisted to play Santa.” He scritched Bob’s antenna base and asked, “What’ve ya got for me, bug?”

Bob parked his aft on the floor and tugged the sack around in front of him so he could work the top open. One little hand reached in, but no, that wasn’t good enough for his master. He needed one that he would like. Bob peeked into the bag, rummaging through until he found just the right little box. He passed the gift to his larger claws, the shiny red wrapping catching in the bright lights of the bar.

Sunstreaker took it when Bob stood on his hind legs to offer it. “Thank you, Bob. Good boy,” he murmured softly.

“Do I get one?” Skids asked.

Bob dropped back down, antennae dipping in his version of a nod. He dug back into the bag and found a nice blue box.

“I’ve never seen rust sticks that color before,” Rung said. “How fascinating.”

“They’re like candy canes,” Sunstreaker said, but his voice was still soft as he turned the red box over and over in hands. “Part of the tradition.”

“Oh! Thank you, Bob,” Rung exclaimed as Bob held out a little copper and gold striped box to him. He looked up to notice he had gained the attention of most of the mechs in the bar, and Rung looked around too. “Perhaps,” he said, his voice loud enough to carry, “it would be best to form a line?”

Hive members rushed to comply, and Bob chittered in amusement. He spent the next few minutes digging into the sack and pulling up little boxes for each mech. Sometimes he could make a good color match, but no one seemed to mind if he didn’t. Whirl tried for a second box, but Bob flattened his antennae and stared up at the single gold optic until the mech laughed.

“Hadda try,” he said, then patted Bob’s helm.

Bob snorted as Whirl left, but decided he really ought to pay closer attention to who he had already given a gift to. Megatron said _one_ each.

It went along for a bit longer, and Bob looked up to see the line was still long. Longer than before actually. The bar was noisy, more so than it had been too.

“What is going on in here?” Ultra Magnus asked as he entered.

“Easy, Mags!” Rodimus called out from his place in line. “Someone set Bob to giving out ex-mass gifts.”

“It’s Christmas, you glitch,” Sunstreaker said. “You were on Earth. You know how to say it.”

Their other leader waved a hand. “Ex-mass… Christmas… Santa Day… Someone was awesome enough to give everyone a gift. Who cares what we call it?”

Bob dug into the bag and found a nice bright green box for Ultra Magnus. Crossing to the big mech, he stood on his hind legs and offered the gift.

Magnus was still a moment, then he bent to take the box and even patted Bob’s helm. “Thank you, Bob.”

Bob cheeped, then hurried back to his bag. A quick sniff told him no one had tried to touch it while he had his back turned, and he got back to passing out the tiny boxes. It felt like forever before the line dwindled. Sunstreaker remained by him, his little red box still on the table. Now and then he’d reach down and pat Bob, tell him what a good boy he was. Bob was getting tired, but he had a job to finish, and he _was_ a good boy! He was going to get it done and take the empty bag back to Megatron for more of those yummy goodies.

“Thanks, Bob!” Skater said.

“Yes, Bob, thank you!” Flex said as Bob handed him the very last of the gifts.

Swerve stepped up, and for a moment, Bob’s spark pulsed harder, but he remembered giving the mech his gift. But then Swerve crouched and set a bowl of energon down in front of Bob. “Good boy, Bob,” Swerve said and patted Bob’s helm as he dove at the meal. He was _so_ hungry! He hadn’t even realized just how hungry he was until the energon was there.

“Thanks, Swerve.”

“No problem. Gotta keep our delivery bug in top form.”

Bob sucked the last of the energon from the bowl, little hands swiping at his mouth for every last drop. Once they were cleaned, he chirped his gratitude, picked up the bag, and headed for the door.

“Bob?” Sunstreaker called.

“Hey!” Swerve said, one hand out to stop Sunstreaker. “Bet he’s gotta take the bag back to whoever it was that planned this.”

Bob snorted at them both. Of _course_ he did. Besides, Megatron promised him more goodies. He left, fully aware that they were following him, but he ignored them as he stuck his nose to the floor and tried to find the strongest thread of their leader’s scent. Once he found it, he trotted along to Megatron’s working den and stood enough to poke the call button on the door.

Only a moment later the door hissed open, and Megatron smiled when Bob held the empty sack out to him.

“One to each?” Megatron asked.

Bob’s antennae swung forward, the ends dipping in reply.

“Good boy.” Megatron’s big hand patted Bob’s helm, then he carefully removed the jingly hat. He tossed the bag and hat into his office, then pulled the goodies out to offer Bob. “I bet these are what you want.”

Bob’s aft scraped loudly on the decking, a low rumbly purr starting deep in his chest even as little yipping whines escaped his mouth.

Megatron laughed and settled on his knees in front of Bob, halfway into the corridor. “Can you catch?”

A treat was tossed into the air over Bob’s helm, and he leapt with a twist. He growled in delight as he returned to Megatron, then flopped over onto his back, belly exposed and legs kicking lightly.

“Like it?” Megatron reached out and gave Bob’s belly a firm rub before letting his fingers scrabble over the softer plating.

Bob twisted away and rolled over to escape the tickling, then planted his aft on the floor again.

_Scrape-skreet-scrape-scrape-skreet_

“Yes, I have more for you.” Megatron tossed one more for Bob, which he snatched out of the air and chewed happily. “Here,” the hive leader said. “Why don’t you take these to enjoy at your leisure.”

Bob held out his secondary hands, and chirred at the pretty box Megatron showed him.

“Lid comes off like this.” Megatron demonstrated, showing Bob the goodies inside the box before replacing the lid. “Don’t make yourself sick eating them.”

Bob nodded his antennae and took the box. He opened it right away, passing the lid to a claw so he could reach into the box and offer Megatron one of the treats.

“Thank you,” Megatron said and took it. “But the rest are all for you. Good boy, Bob. Very good boy.”

Bob settled the lid back in place, wriggling in pride and happiness.

“Go find Sunstreaker,” Megatron said with a gesture down the hall, so Bob waved his antennae at him and left.

Not that he would have to look too far to find his master. Sunstreaker and Swerve remained just around the corner. Bob trundled past them with a chirp, and they both fell into step with him.

“I can’t believe it was _Megatron_ ,” Swerve all but squealed.

“You’ve said that a hundred times,” Sunstreaker grumbled. Then, “We should do something for him.”

“For _Megatron_?!” Swerve stopped, so Bob did as well, turning to look at them. He didn’t understand. Of course for Megatron. Giving gifts back was nice, right? It was what Bob had seen amongst the hive, and he sure liked it.

“Yeah. Why not?” Sunstreaker asked. He looked down at Bob. “What do you think, Bob? Want to give one more gift tomorrow?”

Bob chirruped agreement, then set off. So long as it was tomorrow. All he wanted in that moment was to drag himself into their den, flop onto the nest, and sleep.


End file.
